Let The Games Begin
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has turned over a new leaf. Being nice sucks. But seducing? Sebastian's still game for that. The new target? Hunter Clarington. How opposed to it will Hunter be?


**So I just had to write Huntbastian! If Klaine's gonna happen in the show, Sebastian needs someone and it has to be Hunter! They're too perfect. So I decided to write this! I took a little break from writing and I am actually working on more things than are actually published so far. But I'm gonna try to start it up again and I though I'd start by posting this! So for all of you who enjoy shipping Huntbastian like I do... Here's chapter one of Let the Games Begin :)**

* * *

Sebastian knew that they just nailed sectionals. Their performances of Whistle and Live While We're Young killed the audience. Sebastian nailed all of his moves and so did most of the other guys. Hunter had done his flip perfectly, as he promised he would. Hunter said everything he did was wonderful so why wouldn't this performance with the Warblers be the same? Sebastian would have to tell Nick and Jeff that they did a good job with that impromptu high five because for some reason the audience loved it when those two interacted.

Sebastian was on a high of excitement. He chugged down some of the water from his water bottle, feeling incredible about everything. It's only when Sebastian catches a glimpse of the New Directions warming up that Sebastian was intrigued by something else. Blaine "newly single" Anderson.

Sebastian saw Blaine wander away from the group and decided to go and tell him good luck on their performance coming up. And maybe add in a charming, yet sarcastic, "you're gonna need it". But as Sebastian got closer, he realized that this wasn't the time. He had heard that Blaine and Kurt had broken up but he had never known how truly broken up Blaine was about it until he saw that tear run down Blaine's face. He could just see it all over his face that talking to Kurt was overwhelming him at the moment. And Sebastian knew he didn't belong interrupting that. Sebastian quietly walked away as to not be seen by the former Warbler. He was beginning to think he had missed his chance with Blaine.

"Hey, Seb come on. It's time for us to take our seats," Jeff said, gesturing for him to come with him and Nick. Sebastian followed them and went up to the seats. He sat down next to Jeff with Nick sitting right behind them. Sebastian knew he needed to get his mind off of Blaine so he turned to have a conversation with Nick and Jeff. He usually didn't willingly jump into conversations seeing as they were usually about something either stupid or inappropriate. And that's saying something because Sebastian found very few things inappropriate. But when they started talking about who was going to top that night, Sebastian was out.

"We completely nailed it!" Jeff said excitedly as they waited for the New Directions to take the stage.

"We did! If they audience loved our high five maybe next time we should just kiss on stage!" Nick said with a grin.

"Or go full on and have sex!" Jeff said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes, because PDA on stage really helped the New Directions in Nationals two years ago…" Sebastian said, reminding them. The two frowned as they remembered the incident that Kurt had told them about when he had returned home from New York that year.

Next was the Glee club who did the most cliché songs possible for a performance on Thanksgiving. And they were dressed almost like Pilgrims. It wasn't original at all. Their voices weren't bad but they didn't move at all. Not like the Warblers. They had danced more in their number more so than they ever had before. There goes Sebastian's mind again, drifting back to how amazing they actually did.

Their set was short which Sebastian was thankful for. Up next, their real competition.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage the New Directions!" the announcer who seemed to announce at _every single _competition said.

The lights went up and the first thing Sebastian saw was that blonde kid who stole the trophy back with Blaine doing some weird spin type thing while wearing sunglasses. And Sebastian could've sworn that song was…

No way. New Directions were actually doing Gangnam Style. It's like they were actually _trying _to lose. Sebastian was feeling more and more confident by the minute. Especially since they used the most cliché person there was to sing the Korean song. The Korean girl in the group. Tina Blowing-Wang? Wasn't that her name? Close enough, Sebastian decided.

The performance wasn't as awful as it could've been but it still wasn't particularly good. Its saving grace was definitely Blaine's hips. Most definitely, Sebastian thought. Sebastian was getting ready to stand up and cheer when a girl went down in the back. Sebastian didn't recognize her so it must be someone new. He stood up in his seat at the pure shock as people ran to her aid on stage. He had never actually seen someone pass out on stage before. He hoped she was okay. He knew how nerve wracking it could be your first time but passing out seemed like a little much. The New Directions rushed off stage and the Warblers began to look around at each other in confusion.

"Does this mean we win?" Jeff said quietly to Nick and Sebastian. He wasn't trying to be mean about the girl in the New Direction's dilemma, he was just purely curious if this disqualified them.

"A-And give it up for the New Directions…" the announcer said nervously, not sure what to do about this. There were just murmurs of concern for the girl going through the crowd instead of applause.

After about ten minutes had passed, the Warblers and The Rosedale Mennonites, as Sebastian found out they were called, were called back up on stage. Sebastian watched as the judge with the conductor's hat came on stage with a small envelope that contained the name of the winner.

Sebastian rolled his shoulders to relax and held his hands behind his back as the man approached the microphone. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hunter as calm and collected as ever, the never fading smirk gracing his features as usual. Sebastian shook his head and turned his attention back to the man about to announce the winner.

"Since the New Directions have been disqualified for leaving the stage before their performance was over, we have decided on a winner. The winner of the 2012 Show Choir sectional competition is… The Dalton Academy Warblers!" the judge announced.

The crowd began to cheer as well as the Warblers and Sebastian turned to give Hunter a congratulatory hug before he went up get the trophy. Hunter grinned from ear to ear and hugged Sebastian back as well. Sebastian went to pull away and was somewhat surprised when Hunter didn't let go. Sebastian went in to hug Hunter again, a confused expression playing on his face.

Hunter finally let go and went to claim the trophy from the judge. Sebastian stood there clapping as he saw Jeff jump onto Nick's back and kiss the top of his head. Sebastian smiled at them. They were so crazy. As he turned his attention back to Hunter holding the trophy up in the air, Sebastian was ambushed from behind as Jeff now jumped on his back and Nick hugged him from the side.

"We won!" Jeff cheered. Sebastian laughed and shook his head in amusement at his friend's antics.

"I know! Cause we're awesome!" Sebastian said back as Hunter made his way back over to them with the trophy. The four of them held it together and lifted it in the air in victory.

The Warbler's victory parties always ended up the same way. David went around to everyone making sure they were drunk enough. If they weren't intoxicated up to his standards, he'd offer them another drink. Trent was always the first one to fall asleep, or in some cases pass out, on one of the couches in the common room. Nick and Jeff would always mysteriously go missing about three quarters of the way through the party only to be found again when their clothes were on backwards and their hair all messed up and they were wearing matching grins on their faces. And usually one or the other was limping. Sometimes both. And then there was Sebastian who just sat back and watched all of the entertainment before him. But this was the first victory party Hunter was there for. And Hunter still wasn't quite used to how the Warbler's parties went. So about halfway through the party he found himself sitting down next to his roommate on the couch, watching everything that was going on around him.

"Does it always go like this?" Hunter called to Sebastian above the music.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sebastian said nonchalantly, nodding slightly. Hunter looked over to Sebastian and smirked.

"Really? From all I've heard about you I'd assume you'd have some guy up against the wall, fucking his brains out," Hunter said, making Sebastian chuckle.

"First of all…" Sebastian said, surveying the room, "I've been with every guy in this room, except for you. And none of them are really worth a second time but Jeff and there's no way to get with him without his boyfriend tagging along and I really don't want to deal with Nick's possessiveness again. Second of all, I don't exactly think my roommate wants me to bring someone back to the room. Last year, I didn't have a roommate so that wasn't a problem. But you…you'd do something. Get me back. Get revenge."

"And what makes you think that?" Hunter asked, feigning shock. Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I know you, Clarington. You're not like the other guys here. You're more like me," Sebastian said, leaning back in his seat.

"How dare you say such a thing," Hunter said with mock offense. Sebastian pushed Hunter's shoulder.

"How much have you had to drink? I can smell the alcohol wafting off of you," Sebastian said. Hunter laughed and leaned back against the couch just as Sebastian did.

"David kept giving me more… So I took it!" Hunter announced, using over exaggerated hand gestures. Sebastian sighed, knowing he should've warned the new guy beforehand but wasn't he the one who said he was the leader? The one in control? Who didn't need anyone to show him the ropes? Yeah, that was him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Sebastian said, standing up and offering Hunter his hand. This whole being nice thing was kind of becoming second nature to him. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"K, Smythe," Hunter said, taking Sebastian's hand and standing up. Hunter stumbled as he took a step and Sebastian caught him, steadying his roommate.

They made it up to their room surprisingly quick for Hunter's instability.

"Get changed," Sebastian ordered as he tossed a pair of pajamas at Hunter once he was seated on his bed. Hunter nodded and began to fumble with his shirt.

Sebastian grabbed his own pajamas and headed into the bathroom to grab a quick shower and jump into his own pajamas. As Sebastian exited the bathroom, Hunter was still fumbling with his pajamas. Sebastian rolled his eyes and went over to help his intoxicated roommate.

"Thanks," Hunter mumbled out as he crawled underneath his blankets.

"You're welcome," Sebastian said as he pulled the blanket up around Hunter. As he did so, the blanket got caught in Hunter's leg. Sebastian sighed and reached down to untangle it. As he did, the back of his hand accidentally brushed against Hunter's crotch. Sebastian pulled back instantly but not before he heard to soft moan rumble out of Hunter's throat and see his body tense.

"Don't try anything, Seb… M'straight," Hunter said with a huff and turned over to face the wall.

Sebastian couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that spread across his lips. Straight, huh? That's not what Hunter's body was telling him.

Sebastian walked across the room and sat down on his bed. He looked over at Hunter's bed for a minute as he watched the captain sleep. He had turned over a new leaf. But…does that mean he can't try his hand at a little seducing? He had said no more bullying, blackmail or assault. But seducing? Sebastian could never turn that off. It just came naturally to him. It was part of his natural charm. Just look at him. He oozed sexiness and appeal.

Sebastian lay down in his bed with a smile on his face. He had just found a way to have a little fun while still upholding his newfound niceness.

Hunter Clarington, watch out. Sebastian Smythe is coming for you. And no one can resist that.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! Look out for chapter two! **


End file.
